hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
The League of Dark Butlers
}} }} The League of Dark Butlers are a group of incompetent Dark Butlers that serve Kirika Kuzuha. All the Dark Butlers except Shion and Nabeshin are parodies/combinations of characters portrayed by their voice actors. Members Kirika Kuzuha Shion Kuresato Jormungandr Duel Butler Voiced by: Mutsumi Tamura Duel Butler is the first dark butler to make an appearance. In Episode 29 he challenges Hayate to a Yu-Gi-Oh! themed duel using Duel Disks and cards from the Hayate no gotoku! trading card game. He is last seen running away after being defeated by Hayate. Duel Butler is a parody of Shobu Kirifuda from the Duel Masters series. B-Da Butler Voiced by: Reiko Takagi B-Da Butler is the second dark butler to make an appearance. In Episode 30 he challenges Hayate to a game of Battle B-Daman. He is last seen running away after being defeated by Hayate. B-Da Butler is a parody of Yamato Daiwa from the Battle B-Daman series. Butler Mini Yon Voiced by: Rina Satō Butler Mini Yon is the third dark butler to make an appearance. In Episode 31 he challenges Hayate to a race using 4WD toy cars. He is last seen running away after losing to Hayate. Butler Mini Yon is a parody of Yonkuro Hinomaru from the Dash! Yonkuro series. Butler Nabeshin Voiced by: Shinichi Watanabe Butler Nabeshin is the fourth dark butler to make an appearance. In Episode 32 after introducing himself as a dark butler to Hayate, he quickly pulls out a gun and shoots at Hayate. After dodging the hail of gunfire, much to his surprise Hayate sees an exhausted Nabeshin working on a anime rough draft, then informing him that he's only a part-time butler. He then reintroduces himself as an anime producer and director. After seeing that he's succumbing to hunger Hayate invites Nabeshin and his family to the mansion for a meal, but are later kicked out by him for taking advantage of his hospitality. Nabeshin later makes a cameo appearance in Episode 34, Episode 35, Episode 40, Episode 43, and Episode 44. Butler Nabeshin is based on the character created by the anime director Shinichi Watanabe, whose character has made cameo appearances in other anime series such as Excel Saga, Puni Puni Poemy, Nurse Witch Komugi and Nerima Daikon Brothers. Beyblade Butler Beyblade Butler makes a brief appearance in Episode 33. He is last seen being dismissed by Kirika Kuzuha Mushi King Butler Mushi King Butler makes a brief appearance in Episode 33. He is last seen being dismissed by Kirika Kuzuha Crush Gear Butler Crush Gear Butler makes a brief appearance in Episode 33. He is last seen being dismissed by Kirika Kuzuha Puppet Butler Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama Puppet Butler is the fifth dark butler to make an appearance in Episode 33. He has an appearance similar to Kimihiro Watanuki from xxxHolic & Clamp's Universe wearing clothes similar to Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass. He also has a Geass ability to hypnosis people. His voice actor is Jun Fukuyama who also voices both Watanuki and Lelouch in their series. Cyborg Butler Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama Cyborg Butler is the sixth and last dark butler to make an appearance in Episode 38. He challenges and defeats Hayate with aid from Jormungandr and Kirika Kuzuha. After taking a picture of the defeated butler, Kirika sees a crepe vendor truck and chases after it. While following her, Shion orders Cyborg Butler to finish Hayate off with his special attack Goldion Hammer. Before being able to, Himegami intervenes and quickly finishes off Cyborg Butler with a single attack. Cyborg Butler resembles Guy Shishioh from The King of Braves GaoGaiGar and Viral from Gurren Lagann. His voice actor is Nobuyuki Hiyama who also voices both Guy and Viral in their series. He also voices Taisuke Yamori from the Sore ga Seiyuu! Anime. Gallery -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 29 (1280x720 h264) -0F4AFEEE-.mkv 001246179.jpg|Duel Butler -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 30 (1280x720 h264) -68F86907-.mkv 001282515.jpg|B-Da Butler -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 31 (1280x720 h264) -8D4B566E-.mkv 001227527.jpg|Butler Mini Yon -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 32 (1280x720 h264) -63A6C585-.mkv 000107507.jpg|Butler Nabeshin -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 33 (1280x720 h264) -36C61990-.mkv 000535334.jpg|Puppet Butler -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 33 (1280x720 h264) -36C61990-.mkv 000770670.jpg|Puppet Butler unmasked -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 38 (1280x720 h264) -A9EDD4B1-.mkv 000569303.jpg|Cyborg Butler Category:Groups Category:Butlers